You Can't Hide From Me
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Tsuna is totally freaked out over what happened with him and Hibari the previous day. He tries his best to avoid the prefect by any means necessary, but he soon learns that he can never escape his Cloud guardian. 1827 Sequel to "Do Not Disturb or Else" Remember to R&R and enjoy!


**You Can't Hide From Me**

**Sequel to ****Do Not Disturb or Else**

**An 1827 story**

"Wake up already, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna was immediately woken up by a small foot colliding with the side of his head. The sudden collision caused him to fall out of his bed, onto the floor with a hard thud.

The brunet groaned as he rubs the side of his head. He saw Reborn standing in front of him with a small grin on his face. "Reborn, what's the deal; that hurt!" he whines to the tiny hitman in a pained voice.

"Oh suck it up; anyway it's time for you to get ready for school. So hurry up before you're late…again."

"Yeah…um about that, I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are." the Sun Arcobaleno retorted back before getting a closer look at his student's face, "What's wrong with you anyway; why do you look horrible?"

Tsuna looked as though he did not sleep a wink the previous night. The brunet had dark bags under his eyes and he looked really exhausted. He yawned heavily while scratching his head, answering tiredly, "I didn't sleep so well last night."

Reborn sighed heavily in defeat, "You're not still freaking out over what happened between you and Hibari yesterday are you?"

"Well yeah, I mean wouldn't…" the brunet suddenly interpreted what his tutor just said, "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Oh I watched everything that happened yesterday while sitting in the tree outside of the reception room. It was a pleasant afternoon to sit and drink tea I thought."

Tsuna just stared at Reborn flabbergasted at his words. "You mean you were there, the whole time?!" the young Vongola leader asked receiving a nod in return, "Okay, so instead of helping me, you just sat there…and drunk tea…while I was being miserable and tampered with?!"

"Yes," the tiny hitman replied bluntly with a grin, "it was rather enjoyable."

"Why am I surrounded by so many sadists?!" the Sky guardian cried as his tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Did you say something, Tsuna?" Reborn asked with a dangerous grin on his face while holding his gun in his tiny hand.

"N-N-N-NO!" the brunet cried as he held up his hands in defense.

"Good, now get ready for school so you can eat breakfast."

"B-B-B-But Reborn…HIEEE!" Tsuna cried as he noticed the barrel of his tutor's gun was just a few centimeters from his face. "I-I-I'm gonna get ready for school now!"

The Sun Arcobaleno lowered his gun and watched his student scramble around his room to get his school uniform on and his school bag together. His gun shape shifted back into his lizard compadré, Leon and he placed him back on the brim of his hat. "That's what I thought you were going to say."

As Tsuna was walking to school, he kept groaning and yawning heavily. "I don't want to go to school today, but if I don't, Reborn will torment me. If I do go, who knows what Hibari-san might do if he sees me?!" Just then, the memory of what happened between him and his Cloud guardian began to flood through his mind. He felt his face heat up as it grew bright red. He furiously ran his hands though his spiked brown hair, _'Why did he do that to me anyway?! What did I do to deserve all of this; why can't my life be normal, WHY?!'_

At that moment, his thoughts was interrupted by someone calling out to him, "Hey Tenth!"

The brunet turned around and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto coming towards him. "Good morning, Tenth!" the silver haired teen beaming with happiness upon seeing his most valued leader.

"Good morning, Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted with his usual smile.

"Good morning, you guys." Tsuna replied trying to smile without looking tired.

"Hey Tsuna, what's wrong; you look terrible." Yamamoto said noticing his friend looked really tired and worried.

"You stupid baseball idiot, how dare you talk that way about the Tenth!" Gokudera roared in anger at the other.

"Maa Maa, Gokudera, I only meant that he looks really tired; I didn't mean anything by it." the Rain guardian said with a nervous grin, holding his hands up in defense.

"It's alright Gokudera-kun," the young Vongola boss said trying to console his self-proclaimed right hand man, "I know I look terrible."

"Oh Tenth, don't say such things about yourself!"

Tsuna shook his head with a smile, "I know it's true; I didn't sleep well last night."

"How come, Tsuna?" the Rain guardian asked in curiosity.

"…Oh…uh…it's nothing too serious; I just had a hard time getting to sleep is all." the Sky guardian replied while laughing nervously. _'There's no way I can tell them what happened between Hibari-san and I yesterday! Yamamoto-kun probably wouldn't think nothing of it, but Gokudera-kun might blow up the entire school and get into a fight with Hibari-san! I'll just have to keep it to myself for now.'_

"Well Tenth, if you're sure it's nothing then okay." the dynamite user replied as he, Tsuna, and Yamamoto continued their destination towards school.

When the three teens arrived at the front gate at Nanimori Middle School, Tsuna began to panic. Standing by the gate was Hibari-san and his disciplinary committee doing their morning patrols. Gokudera sucked his teeth, frowning, "Well, it seems that bastard is in high authoritative mode today."

"It seems like he's enjoying his work to me." Yamamoto added with a smile.

"Tch, whatever."

"Well guys," Tsuna held up his school bag up to his face looking like nothing was wrong, "we better get to class now."

"Uh Tsuna, why are you holding your bag up like that?" the Rain guardian asked his friend in wonder.

"Tch! You baseball idiot, it's obvious that it's because he can't stand the sight of that bastard." Gokudera added.

"…Um yeah, right…anyway, we better get to class, you guys." the young Vongola leader suggested as he began walking in the school gate.

"I'm right behind you, Tenth!" the silver haired teen replied as he followed his precious leader into the school. Yamamoto just shrugged his shoulders and followed after his friends despite being a little concerned about Tsuna's behavior.

As the three teens walked past the disciplinary committee, Hibari happened to notice them from out the corner of his eye. He saw that his herbivore was hiding his face behind his schoolbag so that he couldn't see his face. The young prefect smirked to himself at the smaller's behavior before returning to his committee chairman duties.

Later on in the early afternoon, the school bell rung which signified that lunch was starting. Gokudera and Yamamoto went on ahead of Tsuna to their usual eating spot because their teacher needed to talk to the brunet. As they were making their way to their destination, the baseball fanatic began to speak, "Hey Gokudera."

"What is it?" the self proclaimed right hand man asked in an irritated tone because he left his precious leader behind.

"Don't you think that Tsuna's been acting weird today?"

"I hate to admit that I agree with you, but yes; the Tenth hasn't been acting like himself today."

"Yeah, like this morning he hid his face behind his schoolbag like he was hiding from someone."

"Or whenever that disciplinary bastard's name was mentioned or if he was walking by, the Tenth would either panic or hide behind something." Just then, an idea came to the Storm guardian's head, "You do know what this means right?"

Yamamoto shook his head in confusion, "No, what?"

"It means that bastard must've done something to the Tenth yesterday that made him uncomfortable. I should've blown him up when I had a chance!" Gokudera said through clenched teeth while gripping his fist in anger.

Yamamoto chuckled at his friend, "Maa, Maa Gokudera there's no need for…hey there's the juice machine; I'll be right back."

The silver haired teen watched the baseball fanatic go towards the juice machine to get a drink. He rolled his eyes and groaned heavily, shaking his head, "The attention span of a squirrel!"

Just then the Storm guardian heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw Hibari walking towards him. _'Well, speak of the devil.'_ He watched as the other stopped in front of him and stared at him as though he wanted something. "What do you want, ya bastard?" Gokudera asked rudely.

"I'm looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi." the ebony haired teen said avoiding the question.

The silver haired teen furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "What do you want with the Tenth?"

"That's none of your concern; I know you and that baseball otaku hang around him all the time so tell me where he is."

"Okay first of all, anything dealing with the Tenth is my concern as his right hand man. Second of all, why would I tell you where he is?"

"Because you don't want what's coming to you if you don't."

The aqua green eyed teen sucked his teeth, "Oh save it for someone who's actually scared of you. I could blow you up with my dynamite way before you can even get near me with those weapons of yours."

Hibari smirked, bearing his teeth as he brought out one of his silver tonfas, "Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it on, ya bastard!" the Storm guardian replied with a provoking grin as he pulled out four sticks of dynamite ready to be lit.

"Hey Gokudera, I got the juice; did I miss anything?" Yamamoto said with a smile as he returned to the scene carrying some bottles of juice in his arms.

"For crying out loud read the atmosphere, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled at the other.

The Rain guardian turned and saw the young prefect was there. "Hello Hibari-san, how are you?" he greeted with a smile as the silver haired teen groaned in defeat.

The Cloud guardian ignored the other's greeting and said, "Look I don't have time to waste on you two so just tell me what I need to know."

"I said, I'm not telling you anything so why don't you go and patrol the school or whatever it is you do?!" the self-proclaimed right hand man said.

Yamamoto turned to Gokudera looking confused, "Um, what's going on?"

"He wants to know where the Tenth is."

"Oh, Tsuna?" the baseball fanatic began turning his attention to the disciplinary chairman, "He's talking with our teacher back in the classroom." Gokudera stared at the other with widened, aqua green eyes and mouth agape as the Rain guardian pointed in the direction that they just came from, "It's down that hall, second door on the right; you can't miss it."

"That's all I needed to know." the steel eyed teen said as he put away his tonfa and walked past the other two teens, towards his destination.

"Have a good day, Hibari-san." Yamamoto called out to the departing teen. Then he turned to Gokudera, receiving a stern look from him. "What?" the black haired teen innocently.

"Why did you tell him where the Tenth was?!" the Storm guardian asked through clenched teeth.

"Because Hibari-san wanted to know." the baseball fanatic answered with a smile.

The aqua green eyed teen groaned heavily as he placed his palm against his forehead, "Ugh, being with you gives me a headache." Gokudera turned towards the direction that the prefect took, "C'mon, we gotta get to the Tenth before that bastard does!"

"But what about lunch?" the black haired teen asked.

The silver haired teen narrowed his eyes at the other as he yanked him by his uniform's collar. "Would you just come on, you baseball idiot?!" he yelled pulling Yamamoto in the direction that they just came from.

Once Tsuna was finally out of his class, he sighed heavily as he shut the door, "Man, I'm going to hear an earful from Reborn when he hears about my grade…or worse. Luckily there's still some lunch time left; I better go meet up with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun now."

When the brunet looked up, he paled at who he saw. It was Hibari with his back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed. The Sky guardian began to panic as his eye twitched, _'Oh no, what's Hibari-san doing here?! He can't be here for me, can he?! Okay Tsuna don't panic, maybe if I sneak past him, he won't even notice. Yeah, that should work…I hope!'_

Tsuna quietly began to creep past the young prefect, trying not to capture his attention. _'So far so good.'_ He was beginning to feel sweet relief before a hand grabbed his wrist from behind and a voice said, "Hold it, herbivore."

The chocolate eyed teen jumped as he turned to Hibari with fear in his widened eyes. "HIEEE! Please don't bite me to death!" he cried in fear.

"Would you calm down Herbivore; you're being too loud."

"I'm sorry; it's a habit!" Tsuna said quietly. "Um listen Hibari-san, I have to go and meet my friends for lunch so could you please let me go?" he said trying to get away from the other.

"Herbivore, are you avoiding me?" Hibari asked the smaller as he got closer to him.

"Uh n-no," the Sky guardian as he took a step back with a worried look on his face, "w-w-what makes you think that?!"

"Well just now you tried to sneak past me," the ebony haired teen answered while Tsuna gave him a disbelieving look because he figured him out, "this morning you even hid your face from me thinking that I wouldn't notice, and whenever I get close to you, you would distance yourself from me."

"N-N-No I didn't!"

"You just did."

"…Did I?" Tsuna asked feigning innocence.

"I understand now," The Cloud guardian smirked at the quivering brunet before him, "I didn't make myself clear yesterday."

The brunet diverted his eyes from the other smiling nervously, _'Oh, I beg to differ.'_

"You should know Tsunayoshi, no matter where you go or what you do, you cannot hide from me. I will always find you because like I said before, you belong to me." the ebony haired teen said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

There was a brief silence before Tsuna spoke again, "Um…yeah, I really gotta go now, Hibari-san!"

"Oh really," the brunet watched as that smirk on the young prefects face grew wider with amusement which made him grow more terrified, "and where would you be going in such a hurry?"

"Oh…um…away from here!" the young Vongola cried loudly as he freed himself from Hibari's grasp and ran down the opposite hall as fast as his legs could carry him.

The Cloud guardian was stunned for a brief second at the smaller's quick escape, but then he grinned as he shook his head. "Oh Tsunayoshi, you shouldn't have done that; it only heightens my determination." The disciplinary chairman went after his herbivore as though he was on the prowl, _'This is going to be fun.'_

"TENTH; WHERE ARE YOU, TENTH?!" Gokudera yelled with his voice echoing through the halls.

Yamamoto walked up from behind him and said, "Um Gokudera, I don't think that you're supposed to be yelling in the hallways."

The Storm guardian turned to the other giving him a fierce glare, "Shut up, you baseball idiot! While we're standing here, the Tenth could be at that bastard's mercy as we speak!"

"Maa Maa Gokudera," the black haired teen said with a nervous smile, "I'm sure Hibari-san isn't going to hurt Tsuna."

"Have you met him?" the silver haired teen asked sarcastically giving the other a skeptical look.

"Of course I have."

Gokudera stared blankly at the other for a brief second then said, "Let's just find the Tenth before I do something I can't take back." He sprinted down the hall as he kept yelling, "TENTH?!" with Yamamoto following after him.

After running for what seemed like forever, Tsuna stopped for a quick breather. Once he was finally relaxed from all his heavy breathing, he started looking for a hiding place. Then his chocolate colored eyes came across a door to an empty classroom that is hardly ever used. As the brunet was reaching for the door, he heard a childlike voice from behind him say, "Dame Tsuna, what are you doing?"

The Sky guardian quickly turned around, but relaxed when he saw his tutor standing on the windowsill, "Oh Reborn; it's only you."

The Sun Arcobaleno sighed heavily while shaking his head, "Tsuna, have I taught you nothing while being your tutor?"

"That if I do things that you don't like, you torment me?"

"No-o-o, that running away from your problems doesn't solve anything."

"You wanna bet?"

"Tsuna, you are being ridiculous, you can't hide from Hibari forever."

"Oh yeah, watch me." the young Vongola leader pulled open the door to the classroom. Before walking in, he turned to the tiny hitman and said, "If you see Hibari-san, don't tell him where I am."

When his student slid the door shut, Reborn exhaled deeply and shook his head, "There is still so much work that needs to be done."

As Hibari was wandering the hall, continuing his search for his herbivore, he heard a child's voice greet him, "Ciassou!"

He turned and saw Reborn sitting on the windowsill with his legs crossed, smiling at him. "Baby." the young prefect addressed the tiny hitman.

"Hibari, always a pleasure."

"If you're here for a fight, it's going to have to wait; I'm busy at the moment."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not. Anyway, if you're looking for Tsuna, he's hiding from you in the classroom down the hall from here."

The steel eyed teen did not reply, instead he just started heading down the hall. As he walked past the Sun Arcobaleno he uttered, "Don't expect a thanks."

"I wasn't counting on it." Reborn replied bluntly. Once the Cloud guardian was out of his sight, the tiny hitman asked himself, "Now, was there something Tsuna told me not to do?" The baby faced tutor shook head disregarding the thought, "Nah, it's probably wasn't important."

In the classroom, Tsuna was hiding behind the bookshelf that was facing the door. He was beginning to feel relieved that Hibari hasn't found him yet till he heard the door swiftly slide open. The Sky guardian flinched at the sound as he heard a familiar voice call out, "I know you're in here Herbivore so come on out."

'_Oh Reborn, why?!'_ The brunet began to break out in a nervous sweat as he quivered in fear. He heard the prefect slide the door shut, but was too freaked out to hear the door lock click. He gulped as his heart skipped a beat as the footsteps came closer and closer, _'Oh man, what do I do now?!'_

Just then, the young Vongola leader saw something out the corner of his eye. He turned to see a small, black spider climbing down a single strand of web thread. His face grew pale as his lips formed a small yet scared smile.

All of a sudden, Hibari heard a loud cry break the silence of the classroom, "HIEEE, SPIDER!" He turned and saw Tsuna jump out from his hiding place and land in his arms looking so helpless and terrified.

The ebony haired teen smirked at the smaller's reaction; he found it amusing how something so small could scare his herbivore. "Well, it looks like I found you, Tsunayoshi."

The said teen froze for an instant as he slowly lifted his head up to see the young prefect smirking at him. "HIEEEE, Hibari-san!" he cried loudly as he backed away from the other with his back hitting the bookshelf.

Hibari chuckled at his herbivore's frightened behavior. Tsuna looked so helpless and petrified that it tickled his sadistic nature. He began walking towards the brunet which made him flinch. Once the Cloud guardian was standing in front of the smaller he grinned, "Now that I got you where I want you, would you care to answer my question?"

The brunet tried to a word out and edge wise, but nothing came out of his mouth. As he was struggling to speak, the sound of the school bell echoed through the room. Tsuna had never been so happy to hear that bell in his life; at the moment, it was his sign of hope. "Well, that's the bell." he said in high hopes.

"Yes, I heard it." Hibari added, not backing down.

"Which means that lunch is over and classes are about to start?"

"That it does…"

"And I should be going before I'm scolded for being late so, bye!" The Sky guardian sprinted to door to open it, but as he tries to slide it open, it doesn't budge at all.

The young prefect smirked at the other's desperate attempt to leave. Then he heard the smaller say in that cute, terrified voice, "Um Hibari-san, the door is locked!"

"Oh I know."

"Any reason why the door is locked?" Tsuna asked in fear.

"To make sure that you don't run away from me." Hibari answered in a husky tone in his herbivore's ear before blowing in it.

That made Tsuna practically jump out of his skin. He immediately turned around and saw the disciplinary committee chairman looking at him with a hungry look in his steel colored eyes and a lustful grin on his face. The brunet tried to move away from Hibari, just to have the ebony haired teen follow after him. This went on till the brunet's lower back hit a large, wooden desk. He was about to move till the young prefect trapped him in between his arms; both of his hands placed on each side of him. "You didn't think that after that cat and mouse chase, I was going to let you slip away again did you?" Hibari asked him with a smirk.

That feral smirk on the Cloud guardian's face made the brunet quiver. "Uh, well I um…" At that moment, Tsuna was gently pushed on his back on the desk. His chocolate orbs met steel colored ones that were darkened with lust and hunger. As he stared at the older teen, a sense of déjà vu came over him. He started to remember what Hibari did to him yesterday. Tsuna's face grew bright red as he spoke in a panicked tone, "H-H-Hibari-san, we really shouldn't do this; I don't think that this is a g…mph!"

The Sky guardian's eyes widened in shock at his lips being devoured by the other's soft, yet firm lips yet again. He felt the taller's tongue map out the entire area of his mouth, marking it as though it was his. Tsuna felt his body shake with anticipation and his body began to grow hotter by each second. He let out small, yet loud moans as his eyelids drooped closed, gripping his hand into fists. The brunet felt like his entire being was being conquered and it made him become more excited than scared.

Hibari pulled away from the smaller's taunting lips, breaking that heated kiss. He stared aimlessly at his herbivore, laid out before him with narrowed, hazy chocolate eyes, his cheeks colored apple red, his lips were slightly swollen yet tempting and were slightly parted due to his heavy panting. The young prefect marveled at the small brunet lying there at his mercy waiting for him to be claimed. He leaned into the nape of Tsuna's neck and sunk his teeth into it as though he was a vampire.

Tsuna cried out in pain and ecstasy at the action. Then he felt Hibari's tongue run up his neck before he began sucking on it. "H-H-Hibari-san…please, w-w-wait…!" the brunet managed to get out.

"I'm not going to wait any longer," the ebony haired teen replied in between sucking his herbivore's succulent neck. After leaving a reddish mark on Tsuna's neck, Hibari placed heated kisses against it. In between them, he uttered in a low, husky tone, "Do you know how long I've waited to hold you, kiss you, ravish you, claim you as my own?"

The young Vongola leader shivered with delight and moaned heavily in heated passion. He cried loudly as he felt the taller attack another spot on his neck with his teeth leaving another mark, "Ah-h...ha-a H-Hibari-san…!"

"Kyoya."

"H-Huh?"

The ebony haired teen grasped the other's chin, forcing him to look at him. Then he caressed Tsuna's cheek with his free hand, "From now on, you'll call me by my name when we're together, Tsunayoshi."

The Sky guardian felt his face grow even redder at the prefect's words._ 'I can't believe that Hibari-san wants me to call him by his name! Does this mean that he really does like me that way?'_ While Tsuna was deep in his thoughts he heard the other say lowly in his ear, "It's interesting how that your letting your mind wander instead of focusing your attention on me." The brunet diverted his attention back to Hibari who was unbuttoning his uniform jacket and then the white buttoned up shirt he wore underneath it. Once he was done, Tsuna's lean milky chest was revealed to him. The prefect licked his lips at the sight and leaned in to mark that blank slate.

Tsuna moaned even louder at those firm lips attacking his chest. They left light, feathery touches on his chest which tickled him. Then he felt the other's fingers fiddle with his nipples which made him cry out in pleasure, "Umm, ah-h!"

"That's a cute sound." the young Vongola leader heard the taller say in an amused tone. His hazy chocolate eyes met cool, steel eyes and saw Hibari grin at him as though he were a piece of meat. "You like it when I touch you don't you, Tsunayoshi?" he asked in a husky tone as he ran the tip of his finger over Tsuna's sensitive bud.

The young Vongola leader didn't answer him because the feeling he had of the prefect fiddling with his nipples was too overwhelming. His entire body was getting hotter and hotter by the second. The only sound that escaped passed his lips is pleasurable moans. He saw the chairman's eyes grow darker with lust and his grinning lips part "Seems your cute little moans answered by question."

"H-H-Hibari-san, what are you g-g-going to do now?" Tsuna stammered cutely.

The Cloud guardian chuckled darkly as he took his uniform jacket off of his shoulders. "As much as I enjoy seeing you completely debauched my little herbivore, a little punishment is in order."

A look of fear and distress appeared on the brunet's face, "P-P-Punishment; for what?!"

"One, for trying to run away from me, two, for disobeying me." The ebony haired teen leaned in close to the smaller's face smirking wildly with narrowed, clouded eyes, "What did I say to call me when we are together?"

"K-K-Kyoya?" Tsuna replied in a quiet, yet excited voice.

"That's a good herbivore." Hibari replied as he captured his cute herbivore's soft, taunting lips with his.

"Man, there is no sign of the Tenth anywhere!" Gokudera said while diligently trying to find his precious leader. "All I know is if that bastard did anything to the Tenth, I'll kill him!"

Yamamoto came up from behind him and said, "Um Gokudera, maybe we should get back to class now; Tsuna's probably there wondering where we are."

The silver haired teen glared at the baseball otaku, "How can you be thinking about stupid classes at a time like this?!" Just then the two teens heard so feint, yet familiar cries echoing though the hall. "Did you hear that?" Gokudera asked.

The Rain guardian listened carefully and heard the high pitched cries coming from down the hall, "Yeah it's coming from that way; it sounds like…"

"Oh no, the Tenth is in trouble!" the aqua eyed teen cried in worry, interrupting the other. He immediately started sprinting down the hall yelling, "Hang on Tenth; your right hand man is coming to help!"

"Gokudera, wait up!" Yamamoto said with his usual smile as he ran after the Storm guardian.

As Gokudera was getting closer to where the sounds were coming from, he stopped in his tracks to listen closely to exactly where his leader's cries were coming from. His eyes fell upon one of the classroom doors. Once he got closer to the door, he tried to open it, but it was locked tight. Then he heard Tsuna cry out, "K-K-Kyoya, please s-stop!"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, Tsunayoshi."

'_That rotten bastard; I'll kill him for torturing the Tenth!'_ The silver teen pulled out a silver lock pick from out of his pocket and stuck it in the keyhole. He kept fiddling with the lock till he heard it click. Once he unlocked it, he put his lock pick back into his pocket and quickly slid the door open, "Alright you bastard, what are you doing…to…the…Tenth?!"

Aqua green eyes widened at what was going on in front of him. The Storm guardian's mouth was open agape from the shock. He saw Tsuna sitting in Hibari's lap with his uniform jacket and shirt down to his elbows and his pants were taken off and thrown to the side. What really got him was that the prefect's hands were in the brunet's underwear doing the unspeakable.

Tsuna was so preoccupied with what Hibari was doing to him and moaning loudly, that he didn't even notice or hear Gokudera. The ebony haired teen turned his attention toward the door with an evil glare in his eyes wondering who dared to interrupt his quality time with his herbivore. When he saw who it was, a playful grin arose on his face. "Do you mind; I'm punishing my herbivore at the moment." he said nonchalantly as he kept pumping Tsuna's hardened member and nipping at the smaller's bare shoulders not caring that the Storm guardian saw.

Gokudera slowly slid the door closed and just stood there with a pale look on his face and his eye twitching. He was so traumatized by what he just witnessed, that he didn't even notice Yamamoto walk up to him. "Thanks for waiting, Gokudera; did you find…?" The baseball otaku noticed the silver haired teen just standing there looking at the door as though the world had come to an end or something. "Um Gokudera, are you okay?" The other didn't even answer let alone flinch. The black haired teen waved his hand in front of the Storm guardian's face, "Hello, anyone home?"

Just then, he noticed the aqua green eyed teen lean back about to fall on the ground. Yamamoto quickly caught him in his arms with a look of concern in his tan colored eyes, "Gokudera, what's wrong?"

"Nothing makes sense…I'm dreaming…that's the only suggestion…it just can't be…it just can't!" the silver haired teen muttered under his breath instead of answering the other's question.

"…I better get you to the nurse; you don't look or sound too good." the Rain guardian said as he helped his distraught looking friend on his feet and guided him to the nurse's office.

Back in the unused classroom, Tsuna was on his back again, moaning heavily as he felt Hibari's hot tongue lick the tip of his hardened member before engulfing it in his mouth. The brunet arched his back from off the floor as the taller's head kept bobbing up and down, sucking it. "Umm…K-K-Kyoya, please…I c-c-can't hold it…I-I feel like I'm going to…!"

The young Vongola leader felt his hardened member being free from Hibari's hot cavern except for his tip. The prefect sucked on it as though it was piece of sweet, hard candy. Tsuna couldn't hold it in any longer; he had to release and now. At that moment, he felt his cum spew out into the prefect's mouth as he cried out in searing pleasure. As Tsuna was panting heavily, his half-lidded eyes ventured up towards Hibari. He watched as the taller swallowed his cum and used his tip of tongue to lick the corner of his mouth and lips clean.

The ebony haired teen smirked lovingly at his adorable herbivore, staring at him with the upmost intensity. "You were even more delicious than I thought you were going to be."

The Sky guardian could not believe what was happening to him. What really surprised him was how excited and how good he felt. His hazy, chocolate colored eyes looked up at met darkened steel eyes. Hibari was staring at him as though he were a hungry predator stalking its prey. The intense gaze that the other was giving the brunet was so overwhelming that Tsuna immediately placed his hands over his face to avoid the prefect's heated gaze.

Hibari chuckled at his little herbivore's timid behavior. He loved it when Tsuna acted so nervously around him; it amused him greatly. He placed his hands over the smaller's hands and removed them from his face. He grinned at that cute face that his adorable lover was making. The brunet's cheeks were slightly red, his half-lidded eyes were hazed over, and his kiss swollen lips were parted. "There is no reason to act timid now Tsunayoshi, not after our little "activities"."

"I-I-I'm n-not acting timid, I-I'm just…"

"As I said before my little herbivore, you have nothing to fear. Besides, I'm about to make you feel so good that you will be crying out my name, begging me for more." the ebony haired teen said in a low, sensual tone.

"W-What do you mean?" the brunet asked in a timid yet excited voice.

"Hold your legs up for me." Hibari ordered the smaller as he pushed Tsuna's legs close to his body.

"Why?"

"Just do as I say." the prefect commanded the other, smirking up a storm.

The Sky guardian placed his hands underneath his knees, holding his legs up as the other wanted. His body was completely exposed to the taller. "I-I-I don't understand why I'm…"

At that moment, he noticed the Cloud guardian was holding two fingers an inch away from his kiss swollen lips. His hazy, chocolate eyes stared at them then up at the prefect who uttered in that sexy tone of voice, "Suck."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the command then peered back at Hibari's two awaiting fingers. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide enough for the two digits to venture in. Once they were engulfed by his mouth, the young Vongola leader just sucked them as his cheeks grew red as apples.

The ebony haired teen loved the feeling he got from his herbivore sucking on his fingers. He heard himself moan lightly due to the intensity flowing through his body. At that moment, he pulled his wet fingers out of Tsuna's mouth and directed them toward his herbivore's exposed entrance. He used his index finger to caress it which made the brunet moan with desire. It pleased Hibari that the smaller was enjoying himself. As soon as he put his moist finger inside Tsuna's throbbing entrance, he heard the brunet cry out in pain.

The Sky guardian could feel the taller's finger moving around inside of him. It was a strange feeling that he could not explain. He arched his back off of the floor while moaning loudly, "AHHH…ugn…w-w-why are you doing t-this?" Tsuna asked the prefect in between heated moans and cries.

"I'm preparing you so that I won't hurt you." the steel eyed teen replied huskily as he added his second, moist finger into the smaller's heated entrance. Hibari listened to his herbivore's pleasure filled cries and moans which made him grin with anticipation. "It sounds like you're enjoying yourself Tsunayoshi, and we haven't even begun to play." The Cloud guardian pulled his fingers out of the other's entrance then brought them to his lips and licked the smaller's precum off of them.

Tsuna felt the other's fingers leave his body. He stared at the other with half lidded, hazy eyes and said, "…I-It did feel good, b-b-but…"

"But what, Herbivore?"

"It…is not enough; I w-w-want something more." the brunet said panting and his mind going completely blank, "P-Please Kyoya, give me more!"

At that moment, Hibari felt his last strand of self-control snap in two. The way his little lover was begging him and how completely enticing he looked, made him feel so aroused. He leaned in close to the smaller's reddened face and smirked lovingly, "You love to stimulate me don't you? Don't you worry, I'll give you exactly what you want, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna shuddered at how rich and sultry the taller's voice sounded. It made his body quiver with excitement. Through hazy eyes, he watched as Hibari unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. He quickly diverted his eyes from the other, knowing what was next. At that moment, he felt something long and hard enter his body which made him cry out in pain, "AHHH...HAA…ugn…it hurts, Kyoya!"

"It'll only hurt for a little while Tsunayoshi," the ebony haired teen smirked as his steel colored eyes narrowed slightly, "but I promise you, you'll be feeling really good."

The Cloud guardian held onto his herbivore's slim legs as he kept ramming his hardened cock in and out of the smaller. He loved the heated passion that surged through his body as he entered Tsuna's throbbing hole. He couldn't stop despite his lover's painful cries. He lost all sense of reason; the only thing driving Hibari was his need to claim the young Vongola boss as his own. "Oh my little herbivore, you have no idea how long I've waited for this. You look so sexy and it feels so good to be one with you." he said in a heated tone of voice.

The brunet's pain yet pleasure filled cries became so loud that they echoed through the entire classroom. He felt tears come to the brim of his eyes as he felt the taller's hardened cock go in and out of his entrance vigorously. At that moment, he felt Hibari hit a spot which made him moan with ecstasy. "H-H-Hit there again!" Tsuna cried.

The prefect chuckled darkly as he leaned into his herbivore's ear and said in that low, husky voice, "Now Tsunayoshi, in order to get what you want, you have to ask for it not demand it. Now what do you want me to do, my little herbivore?"

Tsuna shuddered with delight then cried out at the top of his lungs, "P-P-Please hit that spot again Kyoya; I beg you!"

"Now that's what I like to hear." Hibari said as he rammed into the brunet even faster than before. As he hit that sweet spot, he noticed that Tsuna's cries were becoming more pleasurable than ever. "That's right my sexy herbivore; cry for me, beg for me. Show me that you belong to me."

The prefect's words fell short on the young Vongola leader. He was so overwhelmed with this sexual desire that he couldn't think straight. He felt something build up inside of him. "K-K-Kyoya, I-I can't hold out much longer; I n-n-need to …AHH!" At that moment, he felt Hibari's hand enclose his hardened member, preventing him from releasing.

"Not yet Tsunayoshi; we'll be cumming together; just be patient." the Cloud guardian said in a soothing tone as he continued pleasuring his lover.

A few minutes later, the two teens were reaching their limits. Hibari stared aimlessly at his ravished lover as he continued his final thrusts, "Now, before I let you release, tell me who you belong to Tsunayoshi?"

"…I-I-I belong to…I belong to…"

"That's right; say it out loud for the world to hear."

"I b-b-belong…to you, Kyoya!" Tsuna cried loudly as tears ran down his cheeks.

As soon as the brunet uttered those words, the two teens cried out in heated passion as they released together. Tsuna came all over his exposed chest and face and he felt the other's essence flow out of his entrance. Hibari collapsed on Tsuna as they panted heavily while their bodies felt heavily heated. The Sky guardian felt his eyelids droop completely over his eyes as he began to fall into an unconscious state. Before he lost all consciousness, he could faintly hear the taller whisper in his ear, "That was amazing, Tsunayoshi."

While he was sleeping, Tsuna felt someone's fingers run through his hair. It made him feel so comfortable that he snuggled closer to the source. When he heard a familiar chuckle, his eyes slowly opened and scanned his surroundings. He realized that he was in the reception room, laying his head on someone's lap. His chocolate colored eyes peered upward and saw Hibari looking down at him with a loving smirk on his face. His arm was propped up on the sofa's arm and his cheek lay against his knuckles. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up, Herbivore."

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he immediately got off of the disciplinary chairman's lap looking completely terrified.

"You know, you're really cute when you're surprised. If I were you, I wouldn't be moving around so much."

The young Vongola leader was about to ask the taller why till he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. _'Ow, why am I so sore?'_ At that moment, the memories of what happened to him earlier came flooding back to him. He turned to the prefect with a shocked expression on his face, "Um, we didn't do what I think we did, did we?"

"If you're referring to us having mad, passionate sex with each other then yes. I must say, it was rather enticing and invigorating."

Tsuna gave the other a disbelieving look,_ 'How can he be so calm about this?! '_

"Now Herbivore, I understand that it will take some time to cope with all of this."

The brunet blew a quick sigh of relief,_ 'Well at least he understands how I feel.'_

"But now that were lovers, you'll have plenty of time to get used to it."

The Sky guardian quickly turned his head to the ebony haired teen, looking at him as though he was insane, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, since we are we lovers?!"

Hibari simply chuckled at the question as he replied, "Since you admitted that you belong to me. I would think after our passionate lovemaking, it would be obvious."

"Um look Hibari-san, I'm flattered that you like me and all, but I don't think that…um!" Tsuna felt the prefect's hand clutch his shoulder. A nervous smile arose on his face as he stared at the taller that had a seemingly pleasant, but dangerous smile on his face. "EEP!"

"I thought I told you to call me by my name when we are together, did I not?"

"…Y-Y-You did."

That conflicting smile grew wider as Hibari's steel colored eyes narrowed slightly at the smaller. Tsuna could see that dark aura grow larger around the taller which made him extremely nervous. "Now that you are mine, I'm not going to let you go so easily. I won't allow anyone else to touch you except for me and if they do, I will bite them to death personally. If you try to defy me or avoid me, I'll punish you again. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Tsuna leaned into the other as though he was giving him a hug. His face was pale while that nervous smile was still on his face as he cried, "I-I-I'm sorry; I'll be good, Kyoya!"

The disciplinary chairman smiled lovingly at his herbivore as he embraced him and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "That's my little herbivore; I'll make sure to make you happy." Hibari said before he placed a chaste kiss against Tsuna's forehead.

The sudden action and the prefect's words made the Sky guardian blush and his heart skip a beat. A small smile arose on his face as snuggled against the taller,_ 'I guess Hi…Kyoya can be sweet when he wants to be; maybe being with him won't be so bad after all.'_

**(Meanwhile at the nurse's office…)**

"So…" Reborn began while sitting next to Yamamoto, facing the infirmary bed that Gokudera was in looking pale, "what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure kid," the Rain guardian began, "He was acting really strange when I found him and then he collapsed. Maybe he's coming down with the flu or something."

The tiny hitman listened closely to the Storm guardian's muttering and understood what was wrong. "I think he's coming down with a sense of reality." he added receiving a questioning look from the baseball otaku.

"What do you mean?"

Reborn leaped onto Yamamoto's shoulder and whispered what was going on in his ear. When the Sun Acrobaleno finished whispering to him, the baseball otaku was surprised, "No…!"

"Uh-huh; it's true."

"Wow," the Rain guardian began not noticing that silver head teen was getting up from the bed, "Tsuna and Hibari-san are together; that's amazing."

"OH GOD, NO-O-O!" Yamamoto and Reborn heard Gokudera yell and they saw him plop down on the bed, looking paler than ever.

"Was it something I said?" the baseball otaku asked Reborn after the other teen fainted.

"Oh he's just getting used to the idea." the tiny hitman replied.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement while smiling, "That makes sense."

**The End**

**A/N:**** Greetings my fellow readers! As stated earlier, this fic is the sequel to "Do Not Disturb or Else." It turned out being longer than intended, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Consider this my Christmas present to you all. I hope you all have a Happy Holiday! Stay tuned for future updates; I promise not to disappoint! See you guys soon!**


End file.
